


More Than Jealousy

by ladydragon76



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Megatron plays matchmaker and more or less succeeds.





	More Than Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Megatron/Starscream/Deadlock  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky,  
>  **Notes:** A reward fic for Turboburst! A little very early war smutty smut smut fun. ^_^

At first, Megatron didn't notice, and when he did, he didn't recognize what he was seeing as anything other than a personality clash. After all, for all his brilliance, Starscream was _not_ easy to get along with. Megatron liked the young Seeker rather a lot for many reasons- his mind, his viciousness, his berth skills- but he was also snappish, short tempered, and plain old mean. And Deadlock, while far less openly hostile, was also rather insecure still. He was eager to please _Megatron_ but no one else. Something Megatron openly asked his new Commander about when a post-battle celebration became an opportunity to interface. Megatron enjoyed interfacing, but he had learned early on in the Pits that some mechs offered not because they wanted to, but because they wanted protection or favor or felt obligated. It was that last that concerned Megatron when it came to Deadlock, but no, the ruthless, beautiful, clever mech wanted him.

In fact, Megatron thought with a slight smirk, he might have a type. Starscream and Deadlock would probably never forgive him for the thought, but they had a lot in common.

Megatron's mistake, one he continually made for far too many months in a row, was thinking that those traits his two favorite lovers had in common were what caused them to clash. It wasn't until another post-battle victory party when Megatron finally clued in that it just might be something else. He spotted Deadlock across the room, shared a rather heated look, but just as Deadlock started toward Megatron, Megatron found himself with a lap full of pretty Seeker. Before he could question it, before he could even think to question it, Starscream captured Megatron's mouth in a kiss hot enough to incite cheers from the surrounding Decepticons.

It was the look on Deadlock's face, when Megatron was finally allowed up for air, which clubbed him over the head. A scowl full of jealousy, rage, and loathing was aimed at Starscream, who ignored it blithely as he purred and stroked slim, talon-tipped fingers along Megatron's transformation seams. But Megatron knew better. Starscream was _always_ aware. He knew exactly what he'd done, the calculating little brat.

What really bothered Megatron, however, was that now he couldn't take either of them to his berth, not without making whatever nonsense this was worse. Primus, really? They were _competing_ with each other for...? For what? For time in Megatron's berth? As if there wasn't enough of him for both of them?

No, that was _utterly_ ridiculous. Megatron had other lovers besides the two of them, and he'd never observed either of them competing there. This must be different. Something more.

Megatron looked between the two again and it hit him like a bolt of lightning. Of _course_! Deadlock wanted Starscream, and Starscream being Starscream was, well, being himself about it. They clearly hadn't interfaced one another yet. If they had, there would be no games from Starscream. Deadlock had been a buymech, and while he quit as soon as he was able to survive another way, he certainly still had the skills and used them very well indeed.

Decision made, Megatron stood, one arm still wrapped around Starscream as the Seeker found his feet and remained plastered to Megatron's frame. Deadlock began to turn away, something else flickering on his face before being hidden away again. That would not do.

" _Deadlock_ " Megatron sent over a private comm channel. " _Join me,_ " he added in a purr he knew the other mech would recognize.

" _Bit busy there, ain't ya?_ "

Oh, that was definitely jealousy. Megatron held Starscream closer and stroked his thumb along a wing hinge. " _Never too busy for you._ " And he would make sure that Starscream wasn't too busy either. This discord could not continue between them, and if Megatron could help them get over this roadblock, then he would. Hopefully they wouldn't forget him once they'd discovered the delights the other held. " _My quarters._ " Megatron nudged Starscream and headed for the door.

The Decepticons took note of course, cheering and shouting 'suggestions' for what Megatron could do to Starscream, but Megatron ignored them, only glancing back to see Deadlock was indeed following. Starscream noticed too, but a well-placed tweak to an aileron distracted him well enough for the moment. Luckily, Megatron's quarters weren't too far from the common area, and Deadlock was able to join them at the door.

"Why are you here?" Starscream sneered, arms crossed and one hip cocked to the side. Showing off every line of his frame.

Primus, Megatron thought amusedly, and shook his head as he keyed open his door. He gestured both in ahead of him, and didn't miss the victorious smirk Deadlock cast the Seeker.

"I've noticed something," Megatron said as he shut and locked his door before turning to the two with a grin. "So I thought we would do things a little differently tonight."

Both Starscream and Deadlock went instantly on alert, tense, plating clamping a little on Starscream.

They really were too alike. Megatron almost considered backing out of this. What if he made it even worse between them? But no, they had already involved him in their odd little game, so Megatron would see it through, and if they were lucky, all three of them would win. "Berth. Both of you," Megatron said with a wave toward his berth. It was the one luxury he allowed himself while he could still have it. The berth was large and padded and would easily fit all three of them.

Not that Megatron would be putting that to the test right away. While the two hesitated, Megatron grabbed his desk chair, dragged it a few feet from the side of his berth, and slumped gracefully onto it.

"Well?" Megatron asked, lifting a hand to indicate the berth again.

Deadlock narrowed his optics but stomped over.

Not to be outdone, Starscream followed, a sour look on his face. "Just what are we doing?" he demanded, casting a glare at Deadlock before perching lightly on the edge of the berth to stare back at Megatron.

"You two are going to frag one another senseless, and I'm going to watch," Megatron said. He crossed his arms over his chest and kicked his feet up onto the side of the berth. "Trust me, you'll both like it. There's a reason I seek one or the other of you out so often."

Deadlock looked mutinous, but Starscream simply gaped in shock.

"You don't have to of course," Megatron said, one hand flicking back toward the door. "It's not an order or any such ridiculous thing, so if you really don't want to, I won't keep either of you against your wills."

The challenge landed exactly as Megatron suspected it might. Determination lit two sets of red optics, and Deadlock shifted up to his knees and reached out to drag a fingertip along a bright wing edge.

"Been with a Seeker before. Bet I can make ya scream nice and loud for Megatron," Deadlock said.

Starscream looked like he wanted to bat Deadlock away, but instead turned and gave him a poisonous smile. "I suppose we'll see."

Half an hour later and Megaton was absolutely certain he had never before been so aroused while being so _damn_ amused. Deadlock and Starscream put on one Pit of a show, but they were still competing. And not for each other's benefit. They tussled and squirmed and rolled, both vying for the best position to display themselves for Megatron.

Both succeeded wildly.

Giving up on keeping his panel shut, Megatron let it retract and palmed his spike the instant it was free, groaning at his own touch. Deadlock was once again on top, and Starscream's sensuality was winning out over his determination to thwart Deadlock's efforts to get that scream. Megatron had a lovely, if intermittent, view of Starscream's array, and -when Deadlock's hip wasn't blocking said view- he was able to see the slick glide of Deadlock's spike plunging in and out of the Seeker's valve.

Megatron stroked himself to their pace, hips bucking up into his own tight grip as Deadlock's finesse and control began to stutter into need. Starscream's back curved off the berth, an elegant arch Megatron was all too familiar with, and only a moment later, the Seeker's ecstatic cries filled the room. Megatron was also intimately familiar with that hunch to Deadlock's back, the low growl, the snap of his hips...

With a grunt and a hiss of breath through his teeth, Megatron overloaded only a moment before Deadlock cried out with his own release. Two sets of bright, hungry, red optics watched the transfluid roll down the back of Megatron's hand, but why was _he_ the focus here? That cut through the haze of pleasure, and Megatron tipped his head to the side in confusion.

"Clearly, my guessing at how to fix this issue between the two of you is failing," Megatron said and stood, wiping his hand on the berth cover as he crawled onto the padding beside the two very attractive mechs. "So let's try this another way. Why the frag are you two battling for my attention?"

"I am not!" Starscream snapped and shoved his way free from under Deadlock, who managed to look abashed- if only a little.

"You are," Megatron said. "What I don't understand is why."

"Want you," Deadlock mumbled, shoulders hunched and optics locked on his own knees.

"Yes, I'm aware," Megatron replied and slid a hand over the mech's shoulder. "As I want you, and as I want Starscream."

White wings fluttered before Starscream locked the reaction down. "So you just plan to use both of us for your pleasure then," he huffed.

"This is confusing," Megatron grumbled and stretched out on the berth so he could see both at the same time. "I desire you both, you both desire me." He lifted a hand and waved it between the two of them. "You now know how enjoyable the other is firsthand. So what, by Mortilus, is the issue here? Neither of you fuss so much when I take Soundwave to berth. Or anyone else for that matter."

Starscream crossed his arms and looked away, but he ended up facing Deadlock, so huffed again and turned his head the other way.

Megatron arched an optic ridge at Deadlock and waited.

Deadlock held his gaze for a moment, then sighed and looked down again. "Bein' stupid. Just... don't want ya replacin' me with Starscream." Shockingly honest and open for the rather private young mech, but Megatron was flattered and sat up to reach for him.

"I'm not replacing anyone with anyone else," Megatron said, rather gently if he were honest with himself. "I enjoy the company of every one of my lovers for different reasons. And Starscream?" he asked and set a hand on the Seeker's knee.

If anything, Starscream's jaw clenched shut even tighter, but his uncertain glance at Deadlock was telling enough.

"This is such a simple solution, I don't understand why it's even an issue," Megatron said, and they both looked at him. Megatron let the moment hang for a few extra spark pulses then grinned. "Threesomes."

Starscream looked to be considering it, wanting to draw it out before acquiescing, but as earlier, once Deadlock moved and committed, the Seeker would not allow himself to be left out. Megatron fell back under the both of them with a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my post here on DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for more info on me and what I'm up to!


End file.
